Implantable electronic stimulator devices, such as neuromuscular stimulation devices, have been disclosed for use in the treatment of various pelvic conditions, such as urinary incontinence, fecal incontinence and sexual dysfunction. Such devices generally include one or more electrodes that are coupled to a control unit by electrode leads. Electrical signals are applied to the desired pelvic tissue of the patient through the electrode leads in order to treat the condition of the patient. The electrode leads are typically secured to the tissue using an anchor in the form of a helical coil. Exemplary implantable electronic stimulator devices and uses of the devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,991, 6,652,449, 6,712,772 and 6,862,480, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
An anchor is typically attached to the distal end of the electrode lead to secure the electrode lead within tissue of the patient and prevent relative movement between the anchor and the tissue in which the anchor in embedded.